Trampa-Casino
by neko-hitomi li
Summary: Las vegas lugar de perdedores y apostadores, y apuestas donde no es precisamente dinero lo que tiene que dar el perdedor... ADAPTACIÓN DE LA CANCIÓN TRAMPA-CASINO DE RIN Y LEN. Pasen y lean. Terminada.
1. Stage I

Disclaimer: historia por Yamaha, personajes por Clamp.

Trampa-Casino.

Stage I

La prisa, el deseo y el ruido corren bajo la ciudad, esto es Las Vegas, lugar de casinos, apostadores y estafadores, gente que durante el día buscan sueños, ilusiones, trabajo y éxito, pero que por la noche apuestan todo en los casinos.

En cierto casino se reúnen apostadores y jugadores dispuestos a perder o a ganar todo.

Entrando a este casino, una joven dispuesta a todo, atrayendo la atención de los jugadores, pasa prestigiosamente ignorando las comprometedoras invitaciones a jugar, porque ella ya tiene en la mira un objetivo: un joven bien parecido que parece ser alguien que no eta dispuesto a ceder.

Lentamente se acerca a él, está jugando a la ruleta, el Stage I.

El juego apenas ha comenzado.

La mirada ámbar del chico se posó sobre la chica de mirada esmeralda.

-O ¿Qué nunca pierdes?- pregunto la chica con la cual jugaba, la cual molesta se levantó de la mesa.

-¿Tan fácil te rindes, Mei Ling?- pregunto el chico con su pretenciosa sonrisa.

-No vale la pena seguir perdiendo mi dinero contigo, Syaoran- y sin más se fue hacia otro juego.

Aquello termino de llamar la atención de la chica, la cual sin pensarlo se dirigió hacia el juego.

-Dime ¿Qué pretendes perder el dinero, o el orgullo?- le pregunto cuando la chica tomo asiento.

-¿Tu nombre?- dijo por única respuesta la chica de coto cabello castaño y ojos esmeralda.

-Syaoran, ¿y el tuyo?- contesto, hacía ya mucho tiempo desde que el chico de cabellos chocolate y ojos ámbar encontró a alguien así de interesante…

-Sakura, ¿comenzamos?- dijo girando la ruleta.

Mientras que el juego transcurría el ambiente se hacía más tenso y silencioso, silencio que Syaoran decidió romper.

-Pareces ser buena en esto- dijo mirándola.

-¿Eso crees?- le pregunto regresándole la mirada.

-Lástima que vayas a perder- dijo sonriéndole pretenciosa mirada.

-No lo creo, lindo- le contesto guiñándole un ojo.

-Una vez que cierres los ojos, te robare el corazón- le contesto intentando robarle un beso, pero la chica lo rechazo.

-Ya te quiero ver intentándolo- dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

En la ruleta cayo el número treinta y seis, numero por el cual Syaoran había apostado.

-Te tomare la palabra- dijo mientras volvía a darle vuelta a la ruleta.

-No tengo tiempo que perder con críos como tú- le dijo apostándole al siguiente número.

-Sabes, siempre ganar es algo aburrido- le Syaoran mientras que le volvía a apostar al treinta y seis.

-Pero si tú vas a perder- Sakura estaba llegando a su punto.

-¿Una apuesta?- Syaoran comenzó a darle vueltas a un naipe.

-¿Cuánto pretendes perder?- contesto Sakura.

Volvió a caer treinta y seis, si caía una vez más Syaoran ganaría el juego.

-No es dinero lo que pretendo apostar…- dijo Syaoran sonriéndole.

-Entonces apostemos todo lo que importa-dijo Sakura mirándole.

-¿Dos de tres?- le pregunto Syaoran.

-Así me gusta- le contesto con su pretenciosa sonrisa.

Volvió a caer treinta y seis, por lo que Syaoran gano.

-Fue un simple juego de ruleta- dijo a Sakura mientras se ponía de pie.

-Pero fue el stage I- Sakura tenía en la mira el siguiente stage.

Siguiendo la mirada de Sakura, Syaoran le pregunto:

-¿Vamos al siguiente stage?-.

-Cierra los ojos "I'ts show time"- dijo por única respuesta.

…

Que tal mis queridos lectores, aquí les traigo la adaptación de una canción pedida por lunabsc para que vean que si les cumplo.

La canción es:

Canción Original: Trampa-Casino.

Interprete: Kagamine Rin/Len.

Esta adaptación la hice con ayuda de mi amiga neko-maid sakura, espero que le guste, ahora Sakura y Syaoran hacen el papel de jugadores de casino pretenciosos.

Espero comentarios, su neko (espero que favorita) se despide.

Sayo.


	2. Stage II

Disclaimer: personajes por Clamp, historia de Yamaha, adaptación mía.

Trampa-Casino.

Stage II.

-Dime ¿Qué deseas jugar?- pregunto Syaoran tomando la barbilla de Sakura.

-Una estimulación, por favor- contesto Sakura apartando su mano.

-Me pareces muy segura- contesto comenzando a darle vueltas de nuevo al naipe.

-Cierra los ojos, it's show time- contesto Sakura con la frase que antes le había dicho.

-En ese caso ¿pasamos ya al stage II?- dijo Syaoran sin quitarle la vista de encima, no pensaba perder…

La envidia, la ilusión corren como siempre dentro del elegante casino, el pasado de sus jugadores como siempre encubierto por la maldad y la codicia, ese casino lleno con los apostadores y estafadores de siempre, los perdedores que se lamentan, si, definitivamente esto es las vegas, hogar de soñadores y ladrones de sueños.

-Entonces ¿quedamos en apostar todo lo que importa?- pregunto Sakura.

-¿Te quieres echar para atrás?- le pregunto Syaoran con una burlona sonrisa.

-Yo no me echo para atrás- le contesto arrebatándole el naipe de las manos y dejando ver que era un Az de corazón negro.

Aquello le dio una idea a Syaoran.

-¿Escogiste el siguiente stage?- le pregunto Sakura al leer su mirada.

-Un simple juego de cartas- le contesto dirigiéndose a una mesa y sacando una baraja.

-¿Qué perderás tu dinero o tu orgullo?- le pregunto Syaoran a Sakura cuando esta se acercó.

Sakura no dijo nada, simplemente le sonrió.

-Sabes, atacar con una apuesta comienza a ser aburrido- le comento Syaoran cuando comenzó a barajear las cartas.

-Mi único objetivo es repartir el premio mayor- dijo notando que Syaoran separaba una carta de las demás.

-En ese caso…- comenzó Syaoran, pero Sakura lo cayó poniéndole un dedo en los labios.

-¿Vamos?- le pregunto sonriéndole pretenciosamente.

-Adelante- y repartió las cartas.

El juego comenzó a girar, pero entre más tiempo pasaba Syaoran se sentía más incómodo.

"Flashback repentino de Syaoran".

-Ven Syaoran, vamos a jugar-.

-Si Sakurita-.

-¿Tu papa no se va a enojar si te llevó al centro?-.

-No se va a enterar…-.

-¿Otra vez en el casino?-.

-Si… ¿Y tú papa no se enoja, o peor tu hermano?-.

-Mi papa de seguro esta con el tuyo, y mi hermano está en la cantina…-.

-¿Te parece si vamos por un helado?-.

-¡Si, helado!-.

"Fin del Flashback".

-¿Me oyes? Tiras o pasas- la voz de Sakura lo regreso a nuestro mundo.

-Un vez que cierres los ojos, te atormentare hasta que sufras- le contesto sacando el naipe que había apartado, un Az de corazón color rojo que le asegura la victoria.

-No tan rápido- dijo mostrando su jugada una flor imperial junto con el Az de corazón negro que le había arrebatado a Syaoran.

Aquello solo significaba la victoria para Sakura.

-Ganaste este stage- dijo Syaoran sonriéndole.

-Empate- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¿Vamos al último stage?- le pregunto Sakura a Syaoran.

-Cierra los ojos i'ts show time- fue lo único que le contesto.

…

Penúltima entrega de este fic es lo único que puedo decir, ah y que neko se da por vencida en entender el póker- neko guarda su baraja decepcionada-.

Hasta la próxima.


	3. Stage III

Trampa casino.

Stage III.

-¿Cuál es el juego final?- pregunto Syaoran a Sakura.

-Un resultado lleno de nuestras mentiras- le contesto con una sonrisa.

-Un simple juego de lanzar los dados- dijo al ver que estaban en el stage adecuado.

Sakura tomo los dados, pero Syaoran tomo su mano para evitar que comenzara el juego y miro directamente a sus ojos esmeralda, solo faltaba una sola cosa para comprobarlo…

-De pura casualidad ¿mataron a tu padre en un casino?- le pregunto muy quitado de la pena.

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?- dijo perdiendo su mirada en sus ojos ámbar.

-Al mío también… Ki-no-mo-to- dijo soltando su muñeca.

Sakura estaba confundida como es que l sabia…

Syaoran lo había comprobado ella era su amiga de la infancia y amor platónico: Sakura Kinomoto.

-Una posibilidad de tres aburrido- dijo para desviar la mente de Sakura.

-Entonces lo hare a blanco y negro- dijo volteándolo a ver a los ojos, aquellos ojos familiares.

-¿Vamos?- fue esta vez Sakura quien lo pregunto.

-Cierra los ojos it's show time- le contesto Syaoran.

Como si el destino lo marcara el juego comenzó a girar.

-¿Qué perderás el dinero, o el orgullo?- le pregunto Sakura a Syaoran.

-¿No cerraras los ojos? Voy a destruir tu corazón- dijo por única respuesta.

El ambiente que se comienza a calentar, el transcurrir de la apuesta donde no es el dinero el premio mayor, esto es Las Vegas, solo cierra tus ojos es la hora del espectáculo, una vez que los ojos cierres te robaran el corazón.

-¿Aun no me ha contestado que pretendes perder?-.

Ninguna derrota es mala suerte todas son solo cosa del destino…

Los labios de nuestros jugadores se unieron en un pretencioso beso, en promesa de que el premio mayor algún día seria pagado…

…

Bien lectores que siguieron esta historia, aquí se acaba pero hasta la adaptadora se quedo con la duda ¿quién **** gano la apuesta? En fin espero sus propuestas de canción o saga para adaptar.

Sayonara lectores.


End file.
